Chocolate Kisses
by MikoNoNyte
Summary: A little Alice and Yuri Fluff - with a bit of humor. PG-13 for language.


 "Chocolate  Kisses"

A/N: from a suggestion made at Neo Seeker I believe.  Just a little Alice and Yuri fluff.

            The train out of Paris would leave in the late evening of this wonderfully warm autumn day and Yuri Hyuga and Alice Elliot were spending time.  Yuri and Alice walked hand in hand down the Champs- Elysees, their eyes sparkling, their hearts beating mutual tattoos of excitement and Alice, for all of her very prim and proper upbringing, was feeling the desire for reckless abandon.  They made the park below the Tour Eiffel and Yuri took off his trench coat and laid it out on the grass, before sitting and patting the ground beside him.  Alice giggled and joined him, kicking off her shoes and wiggling her toes.

            "Oooo that feels so good," she said and then giggled again.

            Yuri smiled and pretending to brush away a twig, ran one hand down her stockinged leg and tickled her toes.

            "Yuri!" Alice cried then erupted into giggles, pulling her leg up to tuck it beneath her.  "Don't!"

            "Ah but Alice, it's a sweet little leg and it needs to stretch.  Here, let me at least rub your tired feet," the young fusionist offered and Alice just knew there was a devil in his eyes but let him begin to rub first one leg then the other.  He gently moved his strong hands up her leg, the stockings catching on his rough fingers, snagging just a little, but he palmed first her calf then her knee, moving ever so slowly up to just below the very short hemline of her favorite blue dress before moving back down to take the small foot in his hands and knead it, wiggling the toes and stretching the arch.  Alice moaned in contentment, her legs and feet a bit sore from months and months of walking.  Yuri had repaired her shoes three times since they began their traveling together but she really did need a new pair of shoes.

            Finishing one leg Yuri started on the other, repeating his gentle treatment until Alice was totally relaxed, leaning back on her elbows, her head tilted back and her eyes closed.  Yuri finished her legs and moved up to sit next to her, one hand hesitating over the small dress.  His fingers could just feel the firm material of the blue dress, the movements she made as she merely breathed causing the dress and the ruffled lace beneath it to shift ever so subtly, and Yuri's fingers were itching to explore.  Slowly, ever so slowly, his bare fingers descended until they touched, ever so softly, the cotton stockinged leg, a bare whisper of a touch that made his fingers itch for more.  Instead he slowly bent down, his eyes shifting back to check on Alice as he progressed lower and lower until he finally put his lips to her stocking clad thigh, just above the stocking and just below the last ruffle.  His lips lingered for a moment, his breath blowing warm onto her inner thigh and in the next heartbeat Yuri found himself lying flat on his back, his right eye smarting from the pointed knee bone that hit him. 

            Alice had started awake at the kiss and the gentle breath and her knees came up fast on instinct.  She rolled to her feet and saw Yuri lying on the grass a few feet away and she realized she had stopped him from doing something shameful.  She covered her mouth, stifling the giggles threatening to escape and she quickly rose to cross the distance, kneeling at his side.

            "Oh Yuri, I am so sorry," she said breathlessly, still trying not to giggle out loud.  But Yuri just moaned, covering his wincing eye with one hand as he sat up. 

            "Why'd you do that for Alice?" he whined ever so softly, distracting her with a pout.  In the next moment he had rolled over and pushed her to the grass.  Alice pushed and kicked, rolling them over and Yuri carried her through to end up on top of her again lying half on the grass and half on the trench coat.  "Got ya," he said with a grin and, elbows now on either side of her, effectively pinning her to the ground, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, scouring down her face.

            Alice reared back, hitting him in the face with her chin and Yuri yelped.

            "God damn it Alice, throw a dog a bone, will ya?"

            Alice, apologizing, giggled all the more.

            "Jeez all I want is a little kiss," the young man said a bruise beginning to form above his nose to match the one forming over his eye.

            "You're all black and blue," Alice said contritely.

            "Yeah, well I'm blue for sure unless I can get a little something here Alice.  Come on let me kiss you, eh?"

            Alice hesitated and Yuri followed through with his advantage, his lips and tongue assailing the bastion of her delicate lips just as her knee came up to hit him.  Yuri winced, moaning.

            "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."

            "Not today Yuri," Alice said and pulled the corner of the trench coat over him as he rubbed the injured area.  "Please Yuri, not in public."

            "Well why not?  You hit 'em in public," Yuri whined again, continuing to minister to the offended member.

            Alice scowled.  "Yuri if you don't stop playing with yourself, I will hit you again."

            One of Yuri's eyebrows raised, and his amber eyes peered at the beautiful exorcist calculating just how much time he had before the second coming.

            "Um, okay, but on one condition," he said.

            "What?"

            "That you let me play in your garden?" he said with a wicked grin.  Alice's bible made a rapid appearance and as it descended toward Yuri's head, he ducked, rolled over and grabbed Alice by the waist, pulling her around until she was lying on top, straddling him, the bible lost in the grass behind her.

            "Yuri!" she cried.

            "Yes?"

            "Stop it!"

            "Stop what?"

            "Stop being such a silly boy!" she said in exasperation.

            "Ah, but I'm not a silly boy; I'm a horney man," said Yuri with a chuckle.

            "Oh God," Alice sighed.

            "Yes?"

            Alice frowned down at the harmonixer, puzzled by his response.

            "Yes?" she asked.

            "You called for god, an' I killed him so I guess I take his place, yes?" Yuri said with a lopsided grin.

            Alice's unblinking stare lasted well over a minute and Yuri began letting his fingers caress her back, the only part he could safely reach.  After a few minutes more Alice bent down and kissed his nose.

            "I just cannot stay angry at you, Yuri.  But really, you have _got_ to stop saying things like that," she said.

            "Why?  It's true."

            "That's beside the point."

            "Well all right, just so long as they don't build any churches in my name I'm okay with that."

            Alice watched him and realized he was serious.

            "You just can't quit, can you?" she asked and moved her legs to get up, putting one knee firmly where it could do the most damage.  Yuri doubled up and lay quiet, refusing to give in to the pain. "All right, Yuri, why don't we try this again, before the train gets here, okay?" Alice offered as an olive branch.

            Yuri pulled himself out of his ball and stood up, grabbing the trench coat, he shook it and lay it out on the grass again.  This time he sat and waited for Alice to decide where she was going to sit, which she did, firmly on his lap.

            "Ah now, see?" he said softly, "did that hurt?"

            "No, and I'm trying not to hurt you," she said pointedly.

            "Oh, well you know I'm pretty muscular," he answered.

            Alice wiggled in Yuri's lap, settling herself comfortably and eliciting a moan from the young man.   She put her arms up around his neck and kissed his chin, then lay her head against his chest, the thundering beat of his heart telling her volumes.

            "You know Alice, all I ever wanted was to protect you," he said abstractedly.  "Oh, and well, maybe take a little look."

            "You've seen plenty Yuri; I _know_ you have seen the panties you bought me," she said.

            Yuri swallowed a chuckle and looked innocently at the woman sitting in his lap before dissolving into a breathy laugh.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her silver hair with his cheek, caressing her with the pressure of his arms.

            "I love you, perky butt," he said softly.

            Alice sighed and tilted her head back to offer her lips.  "And I love you, Yuri."

            Yuri pressed his lips to her head.  "What?" he breathed, "no 'man of my dreams'?"

            Alice giggled softly.  "More likely 'man of my nightmares'," she said.

            "Oooh, now that hurts."

            Alice looked up and met Yuri's heated amber gaze with her own icy blue eyes twinkling with humor.  She offered her parted lips to his exploration and Yuri plunged in, his hot breath scorching Alice's cool skin, his tongue making promises his hands were dying to keep.  Alice quivered on his lap, her arms tightening around his neck, drawing him closer and closer.  Finally, Yuri released the kiss, moving back for air, his head spinning and his eyes glowing a feral red.  He looked down at the diminutive exorcist curled in his lap and caught the burning blue of her eyes as they glowed with an almost holy light before damping down to crystal blue.

            Finally they bestirred themselves and Yuri pulled on his trench coat once more as Alice found her shoes and bible.  Together the pair brushed grass from their clothing and walked back to the train station, Yuri's arm protectively around her waist.  When they got to the station Alice immediately climbed aboard their waiting train while Yuri made a quick stop at a station market.  When he caught up to her he was wearing the wickedest grin she had ever seen on his face.

            "All right Yuri Hyuga, what did you do?"

            The harmonixer sat in the seat next to her and showed her the contents of a small bad.  Inside were several pieces of rich, dark chocolate, each piece wrapped in a bit of foil.

            "What is that for?  I didn't know you had a sweet tooth?" she asked.

            "It's for both of us.  So I can show you how to properly share a piece of chocolate with someone you love," he said and there was a twinkle in his amber eyes.

            Alice waited as the train slowly began to move forward, heading on its inevitable trip to Zurich.  The train cars rocked with the motion and Alice could see the fading light of day turning orange before she looked up at Yuri.

            "All right Yuri, how _do_ you share chocolate with the one you love?" she asked.

            Yuri took a piece of the foil wrapped confection and offered her a bite; taking the last of the rich oozing sweet into his own mouth.  He chewed for a moment then leaned into her, pinning her with his arms to either side and kissed her.  The chocolate, now warmed and melted, oozed from his lips and smeared over her lips, and down her chin.  Then he stuck out his tongue and licked, slowly, seductively; each pink flick of his tongue caressing her chocolate smeared face and Alice, at first perturbed by the offending mess, became intrigued with Yuri's application, letting his tongue wash her face before taking her lips in his mouth once more, mingling their warm, chocolaty breath in a sweet seduction.

            "Mmmm," she breathed.  "Good."

            Yuri chuckled breathily but did not answer.

            "Do you have any more… chocolate kisses?"


End file.
